


I Do You First

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Scratching, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Banshee Eats The English Rose (original title)





	I Do You First

**Author's Note:**

> Pun intended (watch Katie's and Natalie's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge if you haven't done so yet)

Katie was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed, a historical novel on her lap. She wore a comfy shirt and pajama pants. Oisín was sleeping by her feet, letting out cute little snores. She had to smile at hearing that. She was lucky for having some free time. Shooting Supergirl was over and Katie was finally back in her London apartment, back home. Her private life suffered from her work. She was excited at spending some time with her partner finally.  
She heard coughing from the doorstep. Damn. Katie was so submerged in the book she didn't hear the front door open, nor realized Oisín's reaction. She was actually caressing the empty space where Oisín had slept while he was already fully awake and at the doorstep. Now Katie threw a glance to the bedroom entrance. She drank the perfect features with her eyes - the beautiful legs, hot hips, soft hands, shivering arms, smooth skin, velvet tresses... Katie stood up and with a great hug she hungrily bit on Natalie's lips. She had spent her whole day working, yet at the moment, Natalie was anything but dormer. And she was also the exact opposite of Katie - not a single drop of Purity, but the hot sea of lust.  
Katie closed her eyes when Natalie kissed her jaw sharp as a razorblade. She could barely believe it - Nat returned to her dark hair and it drove Katie crazily passionate. Katie not only loved Natalie with all her heart. She needed her. Her pale body was aching for Natalie! Katie pushed Natalie's back against the wall and - enjoying the moment of dominance while it lasted - pulled the Tshirt up over Nat's head, attacking her face and neck and revealed collarbones with the new magazine of kisses, supplying her with the infinite ammo.

Natalie allowed Katie to take her tee off, but then she caught her in a tight hug and - still kissing her lips - she wrestled Katie over, laid her down on the bed (Oisín had already left for a calmer room). Katie felt no need for resistance. She only craved Natalie and she knew that if she won't resist, her desire will be fulfilled. Natalie was laying on top of Katie, kissing her neck, undoing the buttons of Irish fairy's shirt, revealing her pale skin and her cleavage freed from the dungeons of bra. "I love you, dear," whispered Natalie while kissing Katie's skin. Katie felt the heat coating her, the thrill building up in her. "I love you too, sweetheart," she answered, breathing heavily, gasping for breath actually. "I need you. Please, take me." Nat pressed her lips to Katie's, her fingers pulling the shirt down Katie's arms. "I do you first," she whined. Katie's mind was so distracted with her need of Nat she didn't even get the pun. "Yes," sighed the Bhean Sidhe, knowing nothing but desire for the English Rose. Natalie's lips on the side of her neck, on her shoulder, on her collarbones, on her chest drove Katie insane. She needed those lips so bad. Katie ran her fingers through Natalie's tresses, pressing her face closer to the steaming skin. Nat was biting on Katie's chestbone, fingers dancing upon the smooth shoulderblades, caressing the velvet spine, yet still running her hand up, burying her fingers in the ebony tresses. Katie's hair was fun to tangle. Katie was fun at all.  
Natalie kissed her way down to the pale belly button, dragging her fingers down over Natalie's breasts,leaving red marks on the pale skin. Her lips were descending to Katie's waist, to the edge of her pants. Katie bent down and, holding Natalie's face in her hands, she bit on her lips hungrily. She needed Natalie so bad. Nat's hand slipped into Katie's pants and the brunette gasped for breath, tracing her open mouth over Natalie's jaw, neck, shoulder. Katie unhooked the clips of Natalie's bra, but then she wasn't able to do anything but engrave marks into Nat's back, panting voicelessly as Natalie's fingers slipped into the pajamas and finally got to touch the smooth tissue. Katie's body tensed and her throat released a groan. Natalie was really god at bringing both men and women to utmost pleasure. Fifteen years ago she used to bring her dude to heaven. But it was too weak in comparison with the bliss she was up to give Katie now.  
Katie was groaning, craving for Natalie's lips so fucking bad... and not only her lips, but her body too indeed. Katie bit on Natalie's lips hungrily, panting as Natalie pressed the flat of her hand against Katie's center. Natalie smiled into Katie's skin, softly pushing a finger inside her. "Yes, yes," whispered Katie, all wet and horny. Natalie knew how to please her Banshee. First she ripped Katie's pajamas off. Then she shoved two fingers into Katie, thrusting her hand back and forth, pumping hard. Katie was groaning, all horny and almost coming. She wrapped her arms around Natalie's shoulders. Nat bent down, her hand still in Katie's gem, and ran her tongue over the inner side of Katie's thighs. Katie was groaning so loud. And so Natalie slipped her tongue between Katie's folds.  
It was incredible. Katie was swarming in pleasure, thrusting her pelvis against Nat's hungry lips. The English lady feasted hungrily, biting on Katie's swollen clit, her fingers spreading her lips, then running up, fingernails leaving marks on the pale breasts. Katie groaned... and then she came. Natalie hungrily swallowed all the uisce beatha she received. Katie was groaning, her fingers in Natalie's hair, pressing her face into the pale cunt. Katie was contorted with pleasure. Natalie bit on her swollen clit. The pain exploded into pleasure... and Katie came again!

Katie descended from the eight heaven to bring paradise upon Natalie. She laid a passionate kiss on Natalie's pale lips dried with expectations and lust. The fresh brunette sighed into Katie's mouth. "I want to give you the world," whispered Katie, her hand cupping Nat's breast. Her lips bit on Natalie's jaw, hand falling from hair to he bare back, her hunger only growing. Then she cooed: "You are so hot, sweetheart. I want you." Natalie blushed: "I'm so not." Katie kissed Natalie softly, her lips burning. Natalie gave a sigh as Katie traced her open mouth down Natalie's neck, her fingertips pulling the bands of her bra down. Natalie, filled with lust, pressed Katie's mouth to her breasts and whispered: "Fuck me, baby."  
Katie was hungrily kissing on Natalie's collarbones. Natalie sighed lustfully and unhooked her bra. The negligible piece of cloth plummeted to the floor. Natalie's breasts are beautiful and Katie loves them. The pale fairy bit on the soft skin Natalie sighed and bowed her head. Dark tresses mingled with dark tresses. Katie pushed Natalie against the bedhead, holding the soft hands above the English head. In a kiss she held Nat's lip between hers and pulled a bit. Natalie was sighing. Katie kissed Natalie's collarbones again, running her red lips down to the bare breasts, sucking on the rosebud blooming on Nat's boob. "Baby," sighed Natalie, but then her voice disappeared like the one of Little Mermaid and she just voicelessly moved her lips in mute I want you. Katie was kissing her way to Natalie's ribs. Nat submerged her fingers in Katie's tresses and pushed her lover lower. Katie's lips were pressed to Natalie's belly button, her hands slipping from hips to the bottom of her skirt. Natalie gasped for breath and Katie knew she's doing well. She bit on Natalie's lips again, pressing her again wet cunt against Natalie's hip. "Fuck me," whispered Natalie and Katie undid the button of Nat's skirt. "I want you so much," murmured Katie as the skirt slipped down the silken legs and Natalie kicked it aside. The fresh brunette laid down on the bed, pulling Katie with her, those ivory facial features copying the relief of Nat's body - her collarbones, her chest, those perfect bare breasts, Katie's breath capsuling on Natalie's sweat-coated skin... Katie bit on the peaks of Nat's pelvis and caught her undies between her teeth. A sharp exhale escaped between Natalie's lips. Katie slowly drawn the underwear down, in front of her eyes there gently emerged a smooth isle of fair pubic hair. Katie's nose levitated just few thous above Natalie's smooth skin. Katie pulled the lace over the beloved thighs down to Natalie's knees. Then her jaw lost a grip. Katie kissed the inner side of Natalie's thigh and hurried her lips up. Katie's lips were slowly working their way through the ragged bushes and lower to the center of the isle where the treasure was buried. Natalie caught Katie's tresses and sighed. Katie kissed the precious rose blossom. And as Banshee's tongue slipped into Nat, the whole world coagulated like heroin on the spoon and only lust, love and passion remained. Natalie's grip grew tighter and she pulled Katie's hair in explosion of passion. Katie feasted hungrily and Natalie trembled. The babe was shivering in cramp and her limbs were limp in momentary atrophy. Then she pulled Katie off quickly... and squirted right into the pale surprised face!  
All of that drove Katie insanely hot. She wanted Nat way more - she mercilessly rocked her hips against Nat's crotch, their legs entwined. Natalie was groaning loudly when Katie fucked her. Her fingernails engraved deep marks into the pale back. Katie felt small streams of blood around her spine... she leaned back, holding herself on her elbows, ramming Nat and Natalie rocked her hips against Katie, their pelvises swaying in a rhythmical delight. Katie felt moisture coating her crotch... and it exploded into ecstasy. Natalie groaned and leaned forward, moaning into Katie's skin as she came. Katie pulled on dark hair in the throes of orgasm. They collapsed on the bed, Nat on top of Katie, their thighs and centers bathing in sweat and cum. Katie began to tangle Natalie's hair. Natalie stole a kiss from her lips... And at that moment Oisín ran back into the room, jumped into the bed and licked their sweaty faces. Katie burst into laughter... and so did Natalie.  
They were sitting in the bed next to each other, naked, kissing and their fingers rhythmically scratching Oisín's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Uisce beatha [ɪʃke bɪahʌ] is Irish for Irish whiskey, literally means "the water of life"


End file.
